Un rêve d'été
by nahi
Summary: Une fic vraiment sauté qui vous apprendra c'est quoi la job de Moniteur de camps..... et oui Kago Sango Miro et Inu moniteur mai se ne son t pas les seul attention Ayme est déja la Et shippo Rin et Sesshi ne tarderon pas


**Mot de Nahi : bonjour a tous en se moment je suis sur mon camp d'été et hélas je n'ai pas mes cahier avec la suite de une dure histoire ou de IFC mais bon je vous mais un petit fic assez mimi pour vous j'espère**

Pour le camps de cap-chat , je parle d'une baraque et Cette baraque existe vraiment et il a belle et bien 4 marches a l'avant et 6 a l'arrière et c'est dans cette baraque que je dort pour tout l'été….( je l'est décrit trèsssssss fidèlement…pas de joke)

Disclame : Inuyasha appartiens a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Un été de Rêve**

Le soleil brillait sur les hautes montagnes qui bordaient le paysage forestier. Partout où l'on regardait, on pouvait admirer les merveilles de la nature et sentir le parfum sucré des fleurs d'été. Dans se paradis vert et vivant tout était paisible enfin…..sauf l'été. Durant la période la plus chaude de l'année cet endroit se transformait en une fourmilière grouillante de vie. Même le petit lac où miroitait les rayons argent du soleil, n'y échappait pas, il était infesté d'une vie festival qui ne lui était pas propre et qui ne durait que pour les chaudes journées de l'été. Et toute cette agitation se terminait avec les premiers souffles de l'automne qui engourdissait le milieu, fessant cessez toute l'agitation du camp d'été, poussant ses occupants vers la chaleur et le confort de leurs maisons de ville.

L'été n'était pas encore commencer, la température frôlait déjà les 20 degrés et déjà les premiers humains débarquaient au beau milieu de cette nature encore sauvage. Les premiers arrivants n'étaient autres que ceux qui allaient faire partit des moniteurs du camp d'été. Ils étaient près de 80 à arriver le 18 juin au camp de Cap-chat.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh! Comme c'est jolieeeeeeee….mmmmmm…et sa sens bon _! Rigola une jeune adulte de 18 ans.

_Kagome calme toi….. c'est juste la campagne_ ! Soupira un jeune homme en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

_Demo Miroku-kun, moi, je ne suis jamais sortit de la ville MOI _! Soupira Kagome avec un petit sourire.

_C'est vrai sa Miro-chou, Kag est une citadine comme moi alors !_ Avec un grand sourire narcissique une belle brune alla se suspendre au coup du concerné.

_Ouiaaaaaaas t'a raison ma bellleeee!_ Soupira Miroku en allant placer sa main droite a un endroit qui lui value une claque en plein visage.

_Bon je crois que je vais aller rejoindre mon ami de la campagne qui est venue ici avant de mourir tabasser_! Le garçon partit avec ses bagages vers une bâtisse blanche fait en long.

_Bon Kago on va à notre baraque nous aussi ?_ S'enquit la brune en regardant les autres gens de leur âge se diriger vers les bâtiments qui étaient réservé pour les moniteurs en devenir. Une pour les filles et une pour les garçons.

_Oui ta qu'a ramasser t'es bagages ma belle citadine …mais veux-tu me dire ou ta pêcher s'te mot la Sango!_ S'enquit Kagome en attrapant ses sacs.

_S'taifaire ma petite Kag, on est des citadines alors c'est normal que j'utilise ce mot là alors…t'avance ?_ Expliqua Sango en ramassant ses baguages et se dirigeant à la suite de Kagome vers la maisonnette des monitrices.

La baraque 111 A était réserver pour les demoiselles qui avaient eux le courage de s'inscrire au camp de cap-chat comme monitrices. Cette baraque de 50 chambres, était d'un blanc sale avec un toi vert. À L'entrée, il avait 4 marches de béton gris qui amenaient à la porte d'entré qui était d'un vert foncé, comme les sapins. À l'intérieur, un long corridor dallé de tuiles beiges menait à une porte de sortit, verte elle aussi, qui donnait sur 6 marches en bois. De chaque côté du corridor, il y avait des chambres à deux lits et à la moitié de la baraque on pouvait trouver des 2 côtés une sale de bain avec des toilettes, des lavabos, des laveuses, des sécheuses et des douches.

_Bonjour ….vous avez vos cartes de quittances ?….Je suis **LA **monitrice en chef …bienvenue au camp_! Sourie une femme dans la 20taine.

_Eeee….Oui_ ! Répondit Sango tendant son formulaire de quittance à la dame, toute décontenancer par la bonne humeur un peu trop grande de celle-ci.

_OOOOOHHHH… vous êtes dans la même chambres vous deux…vous devez être des amies….sinon vous allez le devenir…vous dormez dans la chambre 42 et pour ce soir vous, vous installer et vous êtes libres. Demain le réveille se fait à 6h00 et a 6h15 on va déjeuner en suite vous commencerez vos cours de prés camps ! Vous avez compris pas de questions…Bon a demain au revoir!_ La femme laissa les deux jeunes adultes perplexes pour aller à la rencontre d'autre filles qui venaient de pénétré dans la bâtisse.

_Dit ta compris de quoi toi ?…._ S'enquit Sango avec de grands yeux rond. La monitrice en chef avait parler tellement vite qu'elle en avait resté surpris et n'avait rien compris.

_EEEE….j'ai réussi a capté notre numéro de chambre…c'est la 42…on y va né_? Kagome, bagages sur le dos s'avança dans le corridor en scrutent machinalement les numéros de chambre, à la recherche du 42.

_Tien elle est la notre chambre_ ! Proclama Kagome en poussant la porte verte où était afficher au sommet un petit 42 noir.

_Mmmmm…….ah oui et on va vraiment dormir la dessus _? Sango déposa ses bagages au sol et regarda le matelas une place avec dégoût.

_Sa là bien l'aire_! Ricana Kagome donc l'idée ne lui dérangeait pas.

_En plus ta vue s'té couverte là…..va falloir faire nos lit ? ….J'ai jamais fait ça moi……_! Chigna Sango en prenant un drap blanc.

_Bah c'est bien simple allé ma t'aider moi, chez moi, c'est moi qui fait mon lit!_ Kagome prit le drap blanc pour couvrit le lit et dit à Sango de l'aider, puis elles mirent un deuxième drap blanc par-dessus.

_Bon et là tu veux bien me dire ce qu'on fait avec 2 couvertes de laines?_ S'enquit Sango en regardant les 2 couvertes grises séparer au centre par une barre noire.

_Vous devez en mettre une au 45 et l'autre pour couvrir votre oreill_er ! Chantonnas une petite voix qui venait de la porte.

_Ah oui….et comment on fait ça…moi ça je le fait pas sur mon lit _? Avoua Kagome en fixant la jeune fille aux cheveux brun pale qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Mmmm..c'est la première fois que vous venez ici_ ? S'enquit l'inconnue en prenant une couverture de laine et l'étendent sur le lit.

_Hai…ça se voit à ce point!_ Souffla Sango en s'assoyent sur le lit non fait de Kagome.

_Un peu….mais bon….je dort dans la chambre enfance de vous et mon nom a moi c'est Ayame et vous_.. ? La jeune-fille de 17 ans se retourna pour offrir un grand sourire à ses deux colocs d'enface.

_Moi c'est Sango et elle…bien c'est Kagome….en passant Kago ton chandail rose flash pomale_! Répondit la citadine en pointant son ami derrière elle.

_Hai….demo pour les 45….c'est comme ceci vous faite des angles de 45o dans les 2 coins au pied de votre lit_! Ayame fit les 45 et puis prit la deuxième couverte de laine. _Pour la tête vous prenez une couverte, vous la pliez en 2 et vous la placer par dessus votre oreiller et vous faite des 45….ah oui vous devez aussi taité vos couverte…c'est assez important ici….! _Ayame rit devant la tronche démolie des deux jeunes-femmes.

_Alors notre chambre doit être comme ça tout les jours ? Ma mourir avant le mi-camps moi_ ! Soupira Sango qui refaisait sa queue de cheval.

_Mmmmm….oui mais c'est simple et sa prend pas de temps….en plus si vous avez apporter une couverture à vous….et bien vous avez pas a défaire votre lit …Bon moi je doit aller finir de défaire mes bagages on se reverras plus tard …ja ne_! Ayame sortit tout sourire laissant les 2 demoiselles seules.

_Bon tu m'aide pour mon lit Miss je vais mourir à faire mon lit tous les jours!_ Rigola Kagome en placent les draps blancs sur son lit.

_Qu'es-tu veux que je te dise….moi je trouve pas sa si facile…. tu c'est bien que chez nous il y a une femme de ménage….Tout ka tu trouve pas sa bizarre que tout le monde sourit tout le temps ici _! S'enquit Sango essayant avec peine de faire un 45.

_Bien non c'est normale on est ici parce que l'on veux y être alors c'est normale d'être heureux….et mon chandail flash pas plus que le tient madame jaune citron hawaïenne!_ Déclara la fille au chandail rose en commencent à défaire son paquetage.

_Ouin…..si tu veux…sa va bien prendre 4ans tout placer notre stock…..à et il et déjà 8 heures du soir ……!_ Sango plaçait ses choses dans son garde-robe et dans son baraque box tout en chialent, se qui faisait rire intérieurement son amie. Kagome quant à elle se contentait de répondre à sa camarade avec un ton amicale et jovial argumentent parfois sur certain sujet.

_Bon on a tout fini ….toutes les deux et il est 9H26…..on va tu au ….la bâtisse des moniteurs….tu c'est le…voyons! _Sango jouait nerveusement avec l'une des mèches de son toupet tout en cherchant le mot qui décrivait la cantine des moniteurs.

_Le mess!_ Proposa Kagome en sortant de la chambre.

_HAIIIIIIIi…..so go on y va_! Sango toute heureuse juste à la pensé d'aller prendre l'air et de faire du sociale à la place de faire du ménage sortit assez vite de la baraque 111.

_Eeeeeee…Demo c'est où le Mess…tu c'es-tu Kago!_ En sortant de la bâtisse la demoiselle au t-shirt jaune avait stopper net, remarquant qu'elle ne savait pas ou se trouvait les autres bâtiments.

_Nop!_ Rigola Kagome devant la défiguration totale de son amie.

_Bon vous êtes la vous deux c'était temps….c'est quoi vous avez tu prit le temps de ciré votre planché ou quoi ?_ Grogna Miroku en rejoignant les deux filles, accompagné d'un autre garçon.

_Eille Miroku-chou tu sauras que tu m'avais pas dit qui fallait faire nos lits de façon bizarre en plus._ Riposta Sango les mains a coté sur les hanches le regardant de travers.

_Bon ta gagné…..so voici mon ami Inu yasha …mais on l'appelle tous Inu ! _Présenta Miroku en pointant un garçon à la chevelure d'encre et aux yeux quasiment mauve tellement leur bleu était foncé.

_Ohayo moi je suis Kagome _! Souria Kagome lui tendant la main qu'il ne serra pas.

_Ouhhhhhhhh…..t'es sauvage toi…touka moi c'est Sango et je te tendrais pas la main moi si c'est pour me la faire refuser!_ Avoua Sango d'un ton un peu raide.

_Enchanté….!_ Soupira l'ami de Miroku enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans bleu marine et fixant le sol d'un air mausade.

_Bon on va au Mess mesdemoiselles!_ Tenta Miroku pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'avait alourdi Inu yasha en refusant la poigné de main.

_Hai _! Dirent en même temps Kagome et Sango, ce qui leur arracha un sourire à elles et à Miroku. Les 4 comparses si on peux les appeler ainsi partir en direction du Mess de moniteur, Miroku en tête pour montré le chemin.

* * *

**Carte de quittance:** Papier très important qui possède les information sur qui nous somme, les gens qui ont le droit de venir nous chercehr si on est pas majeur, notre age, alergie, poste occuper pour l'été et la cahmbre

**Mess: **Bâtiment dans lequel on retrove une petite cantine une télé des fauteuil et des jeux de toute sorte comme une table de pool

**Mot de Nahi :……..**pour ceux qui se posent la question de où j'ai pécher ces description là…..et bien je fait un camps de jour militaire en se moment et j'ai décider d'en faire une caricature grâce au IFC alors tout ce que vous lirez dans cette fic est une parodie de mon monde pour l'été 2005. Si vous avez des question n'hésiter pas à les posés sa va me faire un plaisir de vous renseigner sur n'importe quoi de cette fic ….et oui je fait vraiment des 45 sur mon lit à tout les matins oui oui pis je plis ma serviette en deux sur mon crochet et je fait mes bottes et me mets en uniforme tout les matin…. Mais bon vous allez voir dans les prochains chapitre….cepandent eux n'auront pas d'uniforme…..et le fait que Sango soit chialeuse comme ça….et bien c'est la caricature de mon été….et ma coloc de chambre ouffffffffff….jvous fait pas dire…mais elle est comique quand elle chiale parce que c'est fulllllllllll sarcastique…toula jvous laisse la sinon mon mot va être plus long que mon chap


End file.
